


Sweet Dreams

by TheFlash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaster is a nerd, Grillby is hot, Maybe - Freeform, Megalovania, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, reader is a genius, reader is a nerd, reader is a scientist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/TheFlash
Summary: Alexandra Hamilton, a brilliant mind is thrown in too a hole because of her research on monters, only to be find by Doctor W.D. Gaster and the fire elemental Grillby. Her journey will not be easy, but with the help of her new friends, she will find a solution to free the monsterkind, and maybe.... find love along the way?





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Huzzah! Sup nerds? So I was sitting on my bed, thinking absolutely nothing, and then thought about the two mystery men in Undertale. We don't know much about them, but we, or atleast I love them. So I put them in a pot with a genius and beatiful reader, and this... thing came along, so, hope you like it!

  * Doctor Gaster sat at the bar, drinking his favorite drink while talking to Grillby. The royal scientist was heading to the Ruins, to check on if any humans have fell to the underground, but he had doubts about it. So why dont check on his friend and enjoy his presence on this beatiful day? He had no rush anyways.

'So... what are you doing at the LAB recently?' Said Grillby. 

The scientists white eyelights turned to his friend. He checked his surrounding for looking if anyone was listening, then speaked really lowly and carefully. Seeing this Grillby leaned a little to his friend, still polishing a random glass.

'I am... working at a machine that will probably alow us to have the energy that we need.' Grillby looked a little shock at the news, silently hoping that he had progressed at the machine.

'So... how is it going?'

Gaster's eye lights grow a little dim, and he shifted at his seat uncomfortably. 

'It's... going, to say atleast. I... still need to figure out a few things.' He said.

Grillby nodded and patted his hand, saying 'Don't worry my friend, I am sure that you will find a solution.'  Gaster smiled a little at his friends trust for him and sighed.

He was sad, guilty even, for not being able to find the answer. It was possibly a simple answer, but yet he couldn't see it. He didn't want to dissapoint his kind, in fact the opposit. If he can succeed, It will give the entire kingdom HOPE and endless electricity untill they reach the surfice and that was his ultimate goal. If they can reach to the surfice that is...

Seeing his friend at deep thoughts, Grillby cleared his throat and asked him if he wanted a refill. 

'I'm afraid I must head to the Ruins. There is some talks about another human has fell. The King wanted me to check it.'

He said and stand up. Grillby nodded his head in understanding. Eyeing his bar, he saw that there was no patrons left, so he offered Gaster to go with him.

'I will be glad actualy. Company would be nice.' He said, and after some finishing touches, Grillby closed his bar. After taking his coat with him, he started to walk with his friend. 

They smiled at everyone on their path, but they both knew that they were fake, like anybody else'. Everybody had losed HOPE after the death of the royal children. The tragic event had happened at least a year ago, but its outcomes were still visible. They talked the entire road, and after the heavy purple doors they settled in a comfortable silence. 

They came to the last doors before the hole, and opened it. Slowly walking towards the open area with golden flowers. 

Something catched Gasters eye and he looked a little closer. It was red, but it wasn't like blood red. It was a red that had remembered him the roses he saw at Alphys' anime. A humble yet confident color he thought. After exchanging glances they slowly made their way to the red, only to saw a human, a **female** human nonetheless.  The red was their hair and next to them was a pair of broken glasses.

Gaster slowly aproched to you and took your hand, checking your pulse. 

'Is she alive?' Grillby asked. He was looking at your featurs like Gaster. You had a black turtelneck sweater with dark grey pants, and matching black flats with slight heel. What they didn't expect was that you had a lab coat.

Gaster was a bit excited, though he did not want to admit. Perhaps you were a scientist like him. Maybe you could help him in his research! Or maybe.... wait. What was he even thinking?! He didn't know you! He didn't know if you were a human that had sick intensions. He couldn't trust you, not yet atleast.

Grillby was in thoughts as well. He didn't know that humans could have red hair. It was a lovely color tone, your hair, just like his... Wait, why was he even thinking that, he didn't know you! Maybe it was just paint! He couldn't know that! His train of thoughts was intrupted by a low murmur, and when he looked at the human, he saw that she was awakening. 

Gaster get up and took a step back, afraid of your reaction. You were a human after all. You could be frightened of him, and he doubted that a scream would be a good impresion.

You slowly sit up, looking for your glasses. You found your glasses, and saw that the left glass had a crack, and the right glass broked from the pressure. You look up at the hole then inspect yourself. The guys watched you, with slight concern and curiosity. They didn't know what would be your first reaction for  falling down here. You probobaly tried to end your life, so maybe you would scream out of dissapointment. Or maybe try to eat the wild buttercups to kill yourself.

'Bloody hell.' You murmured, still inspecting yourself. 'That was surely a long fall.' Grillby and Gaster was suprized of multiple things. First, your icy blue eyes, then your reaction, and your accent. Your slight English accent was interesting for them to say atleast. They didn't know other languages or accent so yours were first. And finally your voice. Your voice wasn't raspy or too thin. It was deep, but not too deep, deep enough for them to be mesmerized by it...

You caught two pairs of shoes while looking at your surroundings. Slowly looking up, you gasp slightly at the sight in front of you. There is a man made of fire that had little glasses, and clothes that looked like a professional bartenders clothes. They were ironed and had no stain on them. The other man was a skeleton you assumed. He had a crack on his left eye socket and another under his right. He had a  lab coath and a V neck white sweater. His clothes were also neat, but they both a confused look on their faces. 

You thought it was because you hadn't introduced yourself, so you try to get up. You wheeze a little at the pain in your ribs, and hold with one arm. You smile gently at them and extend a hand at saying

'That was very unpolite of me. Please forgive my rudeness gentleman.' You say. They were too cought up to your smile that they dont register your words, and look down to your hand. They try too shook your hand at the same time, but and up bumping they're hands too each other. You giggle a bit, and they blush at their clumsiness. The man made of fire gently grasps your hand and shakes it. 

'Grillby' he says.

'Alexandra.' you say and shake it back.

'A lovely name for a lovely lady.' He says and takes your hand to where his lips would be. You feel it though. You feel something like lips, something silky and... warm? Of course, trying to distract yourself doesn't makes your blush go away and he notices that too. He smirks.Oh great. You clear your throat and turn to the skeleton, that has confusion in his face.

'Aren't you... scared?'

You open your mouth to reply only the cut out by a quick pain. Hissing you take a few steps back, and they seem to get alert at that. Clearly your ribs are hurt more than you thought. 

'I will explain why I am not afraid later' you say closing your eyes and try to take breaths before you faint  'but first I should really quickly ask, how much have past after you got here?'

'Five minutes tops.' The skeleton says. 'Why?'

'I... believe I have a few broken ribs and my head has a deep wound near the back. And I am possibly going to faint in two minutes.' You say scranching your eyes shot from the pain. 

'Do you possibly have ammonium carbonate around?' At your words the skeleton perks up. 

'Y-yes I have it in my lab.' He says internaly cursing for stutering.

'Okay. I need to heal my wounds but with them I will probobaly cant wake up until next day, and that will make it worse.  I believe that you can wake me up tho. It is... if you want too I mean, I cant possibly push you, of course that be highly rude of-' the skeleton puts his hand on to your shoulder and you realize you had started rambling. 

'We will be glad too help you Miss Alexandra.' He says. You realize his voice is smooth, but unlike Grillby'  voice, he has authority in it. While he has that, Grillby has warm. Quickly you shake away the thoughts, and offer him a warm smile before continueing.

'Then, in order to wake me up, you have to put 3 tablespoons of the ammonium carbonate and half a cup of water in to a bowl. After making that, approximate the mix near my nose and held it there for twenty seconds top. That should wake me up. Do not worry about my injuries, they wont bleed if I just-' you rip apart of your lab coat and wrap around your hair to stop the wound bleeding. '-do that.' Now I think I will faint in-' you look at the sunrays to see how much time had past. You mumble while doing it, and the guys looks at you with confusion. Again. 

'Three seconds.' 

'What?!' They both say.

'But-' Grillby said.

You put three fingers in air and count back 'Three-' you say and put a finger down.

'What about-' says the skeleton

'Two-' you say and put the second finger down.

'Wait, Alexandra!' they both say and you put the last down.

'One.' And your eyes goes black. Grillby caughts you before you hit the ground, with wide eyes. Gaster and he shares worried glances before Grillby picks you up bridal style. Gaster tries hard to not get a jealous of that and the adoring smile Grillby shots you. 

'Soo... that happened.' Gaster says. They both look at you for a minute, then start chuckiling. They deffinitly didn't expect **that**  to happen...




**Author's Note:**

> How was the the chapter? Dont forget to leave kudos!


End file.
